Pirates in our Waters!
by piratelover06
Summary: Jack and Anamaria have gone to an island...Why is Jack there? There is someone besides Norrington who wants Jack "swinging from the gallows". Who? The Governor of this island has requested Governor Swan's help in dealing with Sparrow.WE, JackAna COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue-Pirates in our waters!**

"Pirates? In our waters? Why, that's completely absurd!" The Governor exclaimed as he was told the news, "Why in all my years of governing, I never would have thought…"

"Well, yes, Governor, sir, but…" His assistant stopped abruptly as he realized he had interrupted the Governor, who simply glared and then said "Do continue." "But as I was saying your Excellency, um… pirates have been in our waters for quite some time…"

"Yes, I agree, but not off my coast and…why it's absurd I tell you!"

"Yes, Governor, but do let me explain who these pirates are."

"Well, what are you waiting for", said the Governor, "Go on!"

"Yes sir, our sources have led us to believe that these are no _ordinary_ pirates," said the assistant.

"Well, what kind are they then?" inquired the Governor. "You did put a great deal of stress on the word _ordinary_, did you not?"

"Governor, this ship has been recognized as the _Black Pearl_."

The Governor was taken aback, "_The Black Pearl_? The one that was once cursed and that Captain Sparrow, along with William Turner, who is now married to my dear friend Governor Swan's daughter recaptured?" The Governor was amazed that he got all of that out in one breath.

"Aye, sir, the very one."

"Well, whatever is it doing off my coast? And Governor Swan has never known Jack Sparrow to cause any sort of trouble, on purpose that is. But, still, whatever do you suppose Captain Sparrow could want?"

"Why, I have no earthly idea, sir, but whatever it is, it is most likely pirate business. Which I don't think that any law-abiding man should be reminded of the consequences associated with pirates."

"Yes, yes, I know, a short drop and a sudden stop. But, whatever offenses could you have against a man such as Sparrow? None that I could possibly think of."

"Yes, but sir, need I remind you that he is a pirate."

"And a good man, which was once said about him and that sentence, _need I remind you_, travels around with him."

"But sir," his assistant protested.

"My goodness, Mr. Edwards, do you have some sort of prejudice against this man?"

"Yes, sir I do. He is a _pirate_. Why, you know what happens to a man, especially a man of your statue, who welcomes pirates? Why if caught, you will be hanged on the gallows as one of the awful vagabonds!"

"Yes, I appreciate your concern Mr. Edwards, and I know you are referring to Governors of our King's colonies, who associated freely with pirates such as Governor Eden of North Carolina and Governor Fletcher of New York, to name a few?"

"Yes sir, I am…"

The Governor interrupted his assistant before he could finish his sentence. "Yes, but may I remind you that these Governors actually invited the pirates in their homes and had regular business dealings with them? I do not have any sort of deals with any sort of pirates and I certainly would _not_ invite one of them into my very own home. I was simply _implying_ that we leave Captain Sparrow be, since he has not caused any trouble as of yet. And we simply sit back and wait for him to finish whatever business he has. Do you understand?"

" To be quite honest, Governor, no I don't and this _laissez-fare_ attitude of yours could not only put your job in jeopardy but also your colony as well."

"Yes I appreciate your concern, but remember what I said, we leave Sparrow be. Now, as much as I'm enjoying this little chat, I really must be on my way, its time for my afternoon tea. Unfortunately, I don't think you'll care to join me, considering your opinions on some matters and that's all we would talk about at tea." And the Governor left his assistant standing in his stately house, for once completely and utterly speechless at his Governor's behavior. However, Mr. Edwards was nowhere near being through with Sparrow. Oh no, he had only just begun. He would not be satisfied until he had Sparrow and every other pirate he could lay his hands on swinging from the gallows. And then, maybe His Majesty the King, could see that Mr. Edwards deserved a much better job than Governor's Assistant. He scoffed at that very word, it should be secretary for all he cared. Yes, when he caught his pirates, the King would more then boot out the current Governor, who had said in his very presence to let Sparrow be and would make Mr. Edwards Governor of his colony. Ah, Yes, it was definitely going to be Mr. Edwards' week. That's all he needed of course to catch the _worst pirate ever_, right? A week and Sparrow would be in his hands…or so he hoped.

**Chapter 1- Drink up to some Minor Explanations!**

The wind blew strong on his face as he maneuvered his beautiful ship into the port. "Hurry up and finish what you're doing, luv, I need to talk to ye," he said to his first mate Anamaria who just glared at him. Ah, yes it was definitely looking up to be a wonderful day.

"Well, ye daft pirate, what is it that ye want?"

"Come into me cabin luv, and I'll tell ye over some rum of course."

"Of course, Jack."

"Captain, luv, Captain." He always wondered why some people had such trouble with remembering that, it wasn't a very long title, such as commodore and easy to spell, if ye had to write it of course.

As soon as he and Anamaria were in his cabin, she posed her question.

"Now, Jack, as First Mate and someone that cares about you, why are we here of all places?"

"Ana, luv, I wish I could tell ye, but sometimes even a Cap'n has to keep things to hisself. Ye understand, don't ye luv?"

"Aye, I understand that ye don't want to tell me."

"Well, luv, that's why I'm making you this offer. If you agree to not be to offended about me not telling you the nature of my 'venture, then you shall get to come with me. Do we have a accord?"

"Aye", Anamaria said.

"Good, now while the rest of the crew is busily dropping anchor and such, let's have our rum, shall we?"

"Aye, but not too much Jack, it is morning after all."

"Aye, luv, I know what ye mean. But, for now, drink up me hearties!"

The very sight of the ship in the harbor angered him. _Patience, patience, you'll get your chance, _he told himself.

"Why, Mr. Edwards, how good to see you up and about! I thought you must be feeling a bit under the weather, since you didn't attend the church service this morning." Mrs. Harrison, the town gossip said. Mrs. Harrison was exactly the kind of women who felt it her duty to pry into other's lives, not giving a second thought as to her own children or husband, who at the time was away on a voyage. Nor was she the most beautiful, a little overweight and having no natural beauty, it would make someone wonder as to why a rich and handsome gentleman such as Mr. Harrison would marry her. It didn't take a person long to see why Mr. Harrison took so many sea voyages, obviously, he was as tired of his wife's nagging and prying as everyone else in the colony.

Edwards, however was so startled at her voice, all he could manage to stammer out was, "Yes, yes, um…you see…" After all he couldn't tell her the real reason behind his absence, could he?

"Why, Mr. Edwards, whatever is wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost and jumped so when I approached you and voiced my concern."

Edwards had half a mind to tell her that she appeared so suddenly as a ghost would. And the town busybody must have some connection with the Almighty to know so much about people. But He held his tongue, despite the fact that his patience was wearing thin, and simply said, "Yes, actually I was a bit under the weather this morning, but I'm better now. And I did have some business to attend to which I did, but by that time the morning service was already over." He hoped that would be enough to satisfy her burning curiosity. Apparently, it wasn't.

"Why I'm glad you're better, but working on the Sabbath? How could you? You know how our good Lord feels about such things! I never work on the Sabbath."

This was enough, Edwards' patience was shot. "Well, let me tell you something Mrs. Harrison, you're too busy poking into other's lives to work at all! The Good Lord sees that you are working right now, prying into my private business! And as for you boasting that you don't work on the Sabbath, maybe you'll get extra heavenly points for that, huh? If I have business that needs tending to, I'll tend to it without your approval! Is that clear?"

Mrs. Harrison was confounded that any man would speak to her in such a manner, much less raise their voice at her. "Well, have it your way Mr. Edwards, but it will be you answering to the Lord one day about not keeping his day holy and skipping church." And then, she tossed her hair over her shoulder as if she was a little girl and in a rustle of skirts, she was gone.

That was interesting, thought Jack as the scene unfolded before his eyes. Perhaps, I know where to go to get information during my little stay here.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" He was brought back as Anamaria sharply called his name.

"Its Captain, luv." He reminded her.

"Aye, but I only use it when I feel like it. What is it that ye were staring at? Surely not that shouting match between those two high-strung people?"

"Aye, but…never mind luv, we need to find someone before I can explain why I'm here."

"All right Jack, but it better be worth it's share. The crew is trusting ye on your word that we'll be out of here in about a week and setting sail for Tortuga."

"Aye, I know. We will, trust me." And as Anamaria and Jack walked off, they didn't know that someone who was very interested in what they had to say was watching them.

**Chapter 2- More twists and turns**

Port Royal, Jamaica 

As soon as Will walked up to his and Elizabeth's home, he knew something had come up. There sitting in front of the house was the Governor's carriage, and there was Governor Swan getting into it.

"Good day to you, Governor. What brings you here so soon? And are you not going to stay for dinner?"

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to, I have some important business to attend to. Elizabeth will explain everything. Good day Mr. Turner."

_I wonder what that was about_, said the young blacksmith to himself.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just what I've been hearing and what Father has told me. It's about Jack."

Immediately Will was very concerned what his wife had to say. "Jack? Is he in Port Royal? Is he OK? He didn't get himself arrested again did he?"

"He's fine as of now. No, he isn't in Port Royal, he's on the island of St. Vincent. Whatever he's doing there is a mystery to both Father and me. Apparently, it's about settling a score."

"A score? With whom and why?" Will asked impatiently.

" That I don't know, but Father received an urgent message from his friend, Governor Jackson of St. Vincent. Something about pirates and such, what it said I don't know; I didn't get to read the letter. But Father figured it must have something to do with " that pirate you and your husband are so fond of" and he has invited us to come along."

"Well, we better go right away, if Jack's involved with anything, we're going to hear about it soon enough. Pack your things."

"They're packed and I packed yours too. I knew you would be wanting to go as bad as I."

"Elizabeth, you are a wonderful wife." Will and Elizabeth went upstairs to gather their things, anticipating what new adventure Jack would drag them into this time. _Of course_, Elizabeth admitted to herself, _the last adventure was the best_.

St. Vincent

"Jack, where are we going?" Anamaria asked.

But all she got was a look and then a "We're here." The "here" was a tavern that very much resembled The Faithful Bride in Tortuga.

"Fortunately, you know a man who knows a man who knows all the things there is know about what I need to know about."

"OK, Jack, why did we come all the way to St. Vincent and end up at a tavern? Honestly, this is something only you could do!" Jack stopped and gave her one of lopsided gold-toothed grins and said, "Can I ask you something? Will you trust me on what I have to do here?"

Anamaria looked deep into his kohl-lined eyes and said, "Jack…all right." She sighed.

"Thanks luv I knew I could count on ye."

Jack and Anamaria then walked into the tavern and straight up to the bar. The bartender immediately took notice.

"Mother's Love! Jack, of all people! What brings you to this bloody island?"

"It's captain friend and I need to ask you where to find someone I can ask to ask my question." Jack finished off his statement with one of his famous hand gestures and waited for the bartender to answer. The bartender appeared a bit confused, glanced at Anamaria, who just shrugged and then looked back at Jack.

"Well, mate, are ye going to answer me question or not?"

"Aye, I'll answer it as soon as I can figure it out. But I think I can help ye. There is a man in town who knows some people and for a pretty shilling or two, he'lll tell you everything you need to know."

"And his name…"

"Clogsworth. Not much is know about him, he used to be a privateer, but then he turned to pirating and now he's retired. But I'm sure he be able to help ye with your questions about this here island."

"Thanks mate, you've been very helpful. Me first mate and I will find this Clogsworth."

Jack and Ana found Clogsworth without a problem. He defiantly looked like an old sea salt who had been through many a battle. So, after looking Jack and Ana over, seeing they were pirates, like he used to be, he agreed to answer their questions.

"Of course mate, you need to be willing to pay a fair share for any answers. Nothing comes free in this world. Take what you can and give nothing back. You're both pirates so ye understand. Now, what do you and your bonnie lass want to know?"

Jack then pulled out some very fancy script letters and asked if he could identify the name at the bottom.

"I can't make it out at all. All I know is that this big-wig wants me to help him out with something. I can't understand why he can't hire any of his own men to carry out this job and to be honest I don't want to. But he has offered a great deal of money and you know well as I, when you're a pirate money doesn't grow on trees." While Jack was explaining, Anamaria wanted some explanations of her own. Why that bloody pirate! Jack never told me about any letter. He always tells me things. I wonder what this job is. I'll ask him tonight and see if he'll open up about it. However, Ana wasn't paying attention as to what was being said and she caught the last of the conversation.

"Thanks mate! Here's you six shillings. And I'll be sure to talk to this man sometime tomorrow."

Jack and Ana walked out of Clogsworth's house and Ana inquired as to what that was about.

"Ana, luv when we get back to the tavern and get our room for the night I'll tell ye. But get ready, because tomorrow I must go see someone of great importance."

Anamaria just sighed and decided to trust her captain's judgment. After all, if he got himself into trouble, she would be there to help him out.

Port Royal, Jamaica 

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Governor Swan, if the voyage goes as planned, the Dauntless should reach St. Vincent in about three days, weather permitting." Norrington said in his military toned voiced.

"Yes, thank you Commodore. I really appreciate it, especially on such short notice."

"Governor, it's no problem at all for you." Norrington then looked with disapproval at Will and said, "But why did you have to bring the Turners along?"

"Well, Commodore, you see if this business does involve their pirate friend, Sparrow, Elizabeth and Will would have been most disappointed no to be able to come along."

"Yes, I understand, wait, did you just say Sparrow? That was a name you didn't mention before. Why?"

"Well, Commodore, if I had told you would have been most reluctant to go."

"Of course I would. Governor Swan, with all due respect, don't tell me I readied my ship and men for a pirate!"

"No, Commodore, of course not. It's my friend Governor Jackson who is in dire need of my help concerning pirates. I think that would involve Sparrow, would it not? I certainty would not risk anything of His Majesty Royal Navy for a pirate. You may rest assured of that. That is why I'm governor."

"Well, yes, Governor, I would never doubt you. I know you dislike Sparrow as much as I. Still, despite all of that, I do believe we owe him your daughter's life. If it wasn't for him, God knows where she would be right now."

"Yes Commodore, that's the only reason I do not completely dislike Sparrow. Still, he is pirate and His Majesty doesn't condone piracy."

"I agree. Well, Governor would you like to join me in my quarters where we could perhaps discuss this subject further?"

"Of course Commodore. I would love too."

St. Vincent- Mr. Edwards Estate 

It was looking up to be a very long week. Edwards had to devise a plan to capture Sparrow, time was running out on him. Most people would describe Edwards as a stately gentleman and very serious. Dressed in the latest fashions of his time—powdered wig, buckled shoes and brocaded jacket and vest—he appeared quite the handsome gentleman. Not to mention the fact he was one of the wealthiest members of the colony. As was the job of Mrs. Harrison and others in that colony, they wondered why Mr. Edwards had not settled down with anyone; he could have any girl of his choice. However, Mr. Edwards just didn't want to be tied down, he was sociable of course, but did not feel it his need to marry. Handsome as he was, he had not really an evil heart, but perhaps a vengeful one. After all, it was supposed to be him appointed to the position of Governor, not a weakling like Jackson. And there he sat in his stately mansion, contemplating this and many other things, a servant interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Edwards, sir, you have a visitor." His servant informed him.

Who in the world would be visiting at this hour? He could think of a few, the Governor for one, or perhaps his other contact. It proved to be the latter when he walked into his library.

"Good evening to ye, Mr. Edwards. I have your information ye requested."

"Good evening Mr. Clogsworth. I daresay you better have all the information. I do believe I told you to come to me when you had all of it, did I not?"

"Aye sir, I hate to inform ye I don't have it all, but I have a good deal. If and when I tell ye, ye better be willin' to pay up."

"Said like a true pirate. Oh, excuse me, that's right you did take his Majesty's pardon. A wise decision your part, if I say so myself. As you know, a man like myself would much rather be doing business with an ex-pirate than anyone else. You certainly know how to get a job done, though for a price. Now, tell me what you've found out so far."

"Good, enough of your fancy talk, now we can get down to business. Alright, earlier this morning, I saw 'em…"

"Both of them? Oh, I apologize, continue."

"Aye, both of them and you and that Mrs. Harrison as well." When this was said, Edwards felt a twinge of guilt that there were actually witnesses to his little shouting match earlier.

"And they were watching something, I do think they were watching ye. Anyways, they come to me, a little later, Sparrow and his pirate lass and he says to me, he says, he wants some questions answered."

"What questions? Did you answer them? Did you find out what he's doing here?"

"Aye, he pulls out these letters, with real fancy writing and he asks me to identify the name at the bottom. He already read 'em, ye see, so I don't recognize the name and I have to look at it real close like and then I sees it."

"What did you see? What does the person want him to do? The fancy script must mean it is someone of great importance…who though?" queried Edwards.

"Slow down Mr. Edwards, I'll get to that part, all in good time. So, where was I? Ah, yes, the name, well I recognize the name as…"

"Excuse me milord, sorry to interrupt but you do have another visitor." The same servant that announced Clogsworth informed Edwards of this.

"Well, who is it? Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of something important."

"It's the Governor sir, he wishes to speak with you. I don't think it can wait."

"The Governor, I see, tell him to give me a moments and I'll be with him shortly. Mr. Clogsworth, I'm afraid this will have to wait another evening, however, I will see you as soon as possible. Possibly by tomorrow morning, if that's all right?"

"Aye sir, I understand. But, considering how much I told ye already, what say you to paying up now?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait as well. I will pay a great deal when I get the rest of the story. Keep doing as you are, do not make Sparrow suspect that you are actually working for me. Find out exactly what his business is here and when will be the best time to arrest him. As for now, the Governor does not like to be kept waiting. Good evening, and please it will be best for His Excellency not to see you. Do make yourself scarce, if at all possible, by going out the back. My servant will escort you. Once again I thank you for your service to the King."

Clogsoworth could not get a word in edgewise and was already being escorted to the door when Mr. Edwards finished his monologue. He muttered curses at Edwards and thought it just like a man of his kind to prolong payment and make shallow promises. Still, the money was real and he was in need of it. As long as it stayed that way, the former pirate would continue to help men like Edwards. But as much as he didn't want to betray Sparrow, who in a sense was a better man then Edwards, he needed money and Edwards knew that. That made him even angrier. Yes, Sparrow, his lass, and his crew were all pirates, but they were better people than these rich gentlemen. How could he betray a man who lived the wonderful and glorious life he had once lived? –The answer—money. As these thoughts were swimming in his head, he heard Edwards say to his servant, "Go ahead and admit Governor Jackson." Clogsworth was then rudely lead out the back way and walked to long distance to his home.

"Good evening Mr. Edwards." Said the Governor.

"Good evening to you as well, Governor; what brings you here at this hour? I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Oh you weren't? I beg to differ, you see, after waiting a while I inquired of your servant what was keeping you. He told me you were seeing someone else at the moment but would be with me shortly. When I asked whom, he refused to tell me. So, I'm asking you, who was more important to see? This other person or myself? I know for a fact you don't have a lady friend, so it couldn't have been that."

Inwardly Edwards cringed but was able to pull it off with a smooth answer, an attribute that he was highly capable of.

"Governor, as I said I wasn't expecting anyone. The said person just happened to stop by much like yourself. As it were, I'm not at liberty to disclose the identity of this person, but I assure that nothing dishonest is going on."

"I see", Jackson said, not really seeing at all. He and Edwards were never on the best of terms, so he decided to let the matter rest as it was.

"Now that we have that settled, how about this Sparrow business? Have you decided what to do about it?" Surely his plan is not as good as mine, thought Edwards.

"Yes, actually as a matter of fact I have. I have employed the good services of my dear friend Governor Swan, who is on his way over here as we speak. His ship, the Dauntless should reach St. Vincent about three days hence. We will then discuss what to with Sparrow. He has had experience with this pirate before, so he will be able to discuss the means in how to deal with him. Commodore Norrington is in charge of the Dauntless and should Sparrow cause any trouble, he will gladly take him of out hands."

"Yes, Governor that sounds like a well conceived plan, but what if Sparrow should cause trouble before they arrive?"

"Then we shall have to deal with him. But I highly doubt it."

"I see, well Governor, shall we get off of the talk of pirates and on to more pleasant matters? Would you like a drink? I have some wonderful Barbados rum."

"I would love a glass or two. Now, Mr. Edwards, this discussion should I say, that you had with Mrs. Harrison is the talk of the town. Exactly how did it start?"

As the evening went on, the servants at Edwards' house could say that, as Edwards recounted his funny tale and the things he said to the town gossip, the Governor and him appeared best of friends. Or maybe it was the rum that loosened things up, whatever it was, the Governor was oblivious at this point how badly his assistant wanted his job and social status, so bad in fact he would do anything.

Chapter 3—Love's Flashbacks 

Jack and Anamaria got their room in the tavern and Jack was trying to figure out a way to tell her everything, without making it sound more complicated than it already was.

"Jack, what is it? You can tell me, you can trust me." Trust, there was that word again. It was so simple, yet so hard. It had taken Anamaria a long time to trust anyone. She eventually found that trust, in the last person she would have suspected—Jack. _He stole my boat, yet I trust him with my life. When it came it down to the boat, I didn't want it, all I wanted was Jack. Ah, yes, Jack, he could be so difficult at times, but she knew how to handle him, sometimes. Not many people knew what went on in Jack Sparrow's head, and sometimes I wonder if he really is crazy. But over the last 3 months, I found I love him. Yea, I love him._

"Yes, luv, I'll tell ye." _Luv, yea, that word, the word I throw around all the time at every girl I meet. "Sticks and stones, Luv" or "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv." But Ana has shown me it's not a word you throw around, yea, I still say it, but when I say to Ana, I mean it, savvy?_

"I know you want some explanations. Those letters were from a very important person in this colony. Someone who wants me to help settle a score for them and they're offering a very nice reward. But the catch is, it's not really a score. I'm not sure what it is. It's all so confusing savvy? And Luv, I'm sorry I should have told ye sooner."

"It's OK Jack. I understand; I think." He held me in his arms and as he did, I absently played with some of the trinkets in his hair and thought about us. _Only I could ever get Jack Sparrow to say he's sorry. This is Jack, behind that fasad he puts on for everyone else, when Jack is with me, he's different. I don't know how to explain it, I guess it's something that love can't explain, but I do know we open up to each other, when it's just me and him. I can't believe that I ever fell for him, but I did. _

Anamaria's Flashback 

_I remember that night, we had had an argument, I think it was about taking the helm and then it escalated to my ship; when I was going to get it and then he asked me. The question was so random,(I mean I had only been on the ship for about a month since Barbossa and all that) I wasn't surprised he had noticed. I thought with the things I had said he was either going to say meaner things or walk away. But he didn't, just like he didn't bring back my ship. He stood there and let me yell and he waited for a stopping point I guess. _

_When the stopping point did come he asked me point blank (which was odd for a man like Jack), " Ana, how long is it going to last? You've built up a wall to keep everyone, including me-self out, I know I can see that. What is it going to accomplish? Ana, admit it, I know you're strong and I know that you don't think you need anyone, but I can see ye have feelings for me. I'm not as daft as ye make me out to be. You've been hurt Ana, and I'm sorry, but it's only going to make it worse if you keep the people who care about ye out. Aye, Luv, that's right, I care for ye and you care for me, savvy?" _

"_Jack…ye don't understand what I've been through. You could never understand…" But after I said that, I nearly broke down but I someone conjured up the strength to continue. "Jack, you're right, I admitted, "I have built up a wall, but only to keep me from getting hurt. But what you said is true, it is keeping the people that care about me out. My mum, what I can remember of her, said once to stay strong and let no take advantage of me. I tried to keep to that and it worked. To get by, I had to be as strong and tough as nails and I had to have a reputation of a storm." At this, I laughed a little but still continued the somberness of the story and Jack just stood there on the ship, listening. Actually listening, no one had ever treated me with so much respect. Yea Jack had his whores in Tortuga, but he knew how to treat me, because I wouldn't stand for less. _

So I continued, " It worked, I did have a reputation of a storm. No one dared mess with me. When I lived in Tortuga, some men tried, but I ended up putting them into the hospital. My reputation eventually spread. I was proud, yea I know I still have a lot of pride, which is why it's taken me so long to come around to ye. I had to be proud and tough because all anyone saw was a woman and black at that. I stayed in Tortuga and to make a long story short, that's when ye came into my picture and stole the one thing I cared about—me boat." I finished off with that, but as I recall, it was harsh, a little too harsh. But Jack just stood there, searching for words, (which was another first) and I wondered what was going through his head.

_But then I said something else, "Jack, you didn't see me as a women, you saw me as a pirate and a good one. When Gibbs said I shouldn't be on board, you let me come anyway. And then to the surprise of everyone you named me "First Mate of the Black Pearl" and told me it's not just because of the boat you owe me, but also because of my pirating skills. And for that, I thank ye Jack Sparrow. You've treated me not as a woman, but as a skilled pirate, I guess I could say that you've treated me with respect. You've never pressed me about my past, how I came to be a pirate. Jack, I do care about you, there I said it."_

_Now it was Jack's turn to speak, "I know Luv. I can tell, everything you've told me, I somehow suspected, but I didn't feel it my place to press matters. I knew eventually you would come around and when ye did I would be here. I'll always be here for ye Ana, because I care about ye too."_

_That was it? I thought then, I mean I just poured out my long story and he just stands there. Somehow though I liked it that way, he was being straight with me and I with him. And the way he looked at me, with those beautiful kohl-lined eyes he seemed to look straight into my soul and say everything he had just said. He understood me, more than I knew. _

_And then he spoke again, "Ana, I knew you were tough, and I know you still are, but even strong people have to be weak sometimes." _

_Just what was he getting at?_

"_Ana, you are the best pirate I have ever seen. Ana, you may not believe me but try, I think I've fallen for you."_

"_Jack, I said, "I think I have fallen for you too."_

_And he held me, it was wonderful, and then he looked at me and he bent in closer. My heart started beating faster and faster and then his lips met mine. Wait, I was letting him kiss me? No way, I promised myself that I wouldn't give in, especially to a ladies man like Jack Sparrow! But all the passion I felt was poured into that kiss, my legs were weak and if wasn't for him holding me I would have fallen to the deck. The wind was blowing strong, I could hear the sea, smell the salty air, life never felt so alive in that moment. Still, I wonder how he felt about it, I mean, was it just another women to kiss, another women to add to his list that has fallen for him. Would id be different in the morning, would a man like Jack Sparrow even remember me? I'm sure he never remembered any of his whores…but somehow, I think he felt differently about me. All my doubts were erased when we broke apart. I think we were both amazed that we could still breathe._

"_Jack, I love you." Wait, I said that. His replay took away my breath, I thought the kiss did that but I was wrong._

"_Aye, Ana, I love ye too." There he had said it too. Still I had my doubts. Love, what does he know about that word?_

"_Jack, how can you love me? I bet that's a line you give every whore in Tortuga? Well, am I right? If you really love me, then you'll prove it. You'll be mine and I'll be yours, no one else? Can you do that or are you just going to forget me in the morning?"_

"_Ana, I'll never forget you. Aye, I can do that because I do love you. I'll be yours, like you say and I'll have no other women, savvy? I swear on pain of death, that I won't do anything to hurt ye, trust me." _

"_So, I said, "Do we have an accord?" _

"_Aye." But instead of shaking on it, he kissed me again. _

"_Ana…" he whispered my name. Ah, how I always wanted him to whisper it. Ana—I only allowed a few people to call me that. Lots have tried, but few have succeeded, Jack tried before and I tried to stop him, but he kept on. So, I let him, figuring it was another one of quirky things he did, just to irritate me. I was wrong, he did it because he loved me. And I let him because I loved him back, it just took a while for us to see through our stubbornness and pride, I'm glad we did. _

_After that, I moved my things into Jack's cabin and I became in a sense "his bonnie lass"; and he has kept his promise to me. He's mine and no one else's. I also agreed not to do anything to hurt him. I guess you could say we were married, in a sense, save for the official ceremony or what have you. Pirates don't just walk up to a preacher and say, "marry us." It just doesn't work that way, besides that night Jack and I exchanged our own type of vows. So, it doesn't really matter. The crew knew somehow, I guess their brains aren't so fried from being out in the sun. I was the Captain's Lass". Oh, yea our relationship changed but not too much. I still get mad at Jack and still slapped just like old times, but not as much. I remember one time, we had just woken up and he said something I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught it and said, "Getting slow on me, Luv." And he smiled the smile that made me grow weak in my knees. He was the only man who could do that, and since I'm not a girlie-girl, I hardly let him know, but he does. _

_But back to the moment at hand, I loved it when Jack held me. I wondered what he was thinking at the moment. I can't really say, only Jack can, but I'm happy to say I'm glad we're together. I never knew I could love someone that way. When I saw Will and Elizabeth together, I wanted someone who would look at me that way. I have someone now._

_Love isn't just about mush, let me make that clear, it's about caring so much for a person that you would do anything. I don't think anyone has any real idea of love, but I think I have a good concept. Jack has let me be myself, I didn't have to change for him, he wouldn't change for anyone so it doesn't matter. I never knew he could love someone as much as he loves me. I thought all he cared about was his precious ship, I know how that feels. Especially when someone takes that ship from you. I guess you could say we were in the same boat there, no pun intended. I'm always going to be there for Jack, no matter what happens, I'll be there to get him out of messes and the same goes for him. I trust him with my life that will never change._

"Ana, he whispered as I drifted off to sleep, " I love you."

We never said it that much, afraid of wearing it out, I guess, but we showed it all the time, through everything we did, even our arguments.

"Aye," I said never growing tired of hearing it, "I love you too, Captain."

And I meant that, with all my heart.

_Jack's thoughts_

"_Captain, luv." _

"_Aye, but I only use it when I feel like it."_

_That's the truth, but she uses it in moments like this. I must be the luckiest pirate in the world. I have best pirate lass as me girl and my beautiful ship I waited for so long. I never knew life could be so great, I guess I have Ana to thank for that. I just hope all this will work out and things can get back to normal and I can be back on me ship. I'm going to the crew to sail for Tortuga and meet me and Ana there. Somehow I have a feeling that I get to Tortuga some other way. _

And with these thoughts out of his head, Jack fell asleep beside his first mate, who was nestled in his arms.

_On the Dauntless_

Elizabeth sighed. Leaning over the rail and looking at the water, she was reminded of a scene that happened and she sometimes dreamed about.

_A parasol floating in the water; a boy; a medallion, a pirate ship and a curse._

Then she remembered, _Will at her house, her Father's disapproval of her behavior and the promotion ceremony; Norrington's proposal, falling, being able to breathe again, a pirate rescuing her, and still that medallion._

Of course then, _the pirates came, barged into her house and took her after she had invoked the right of parley. She was taken to the ship full of ugly cursed pirates and an evil captain. _

_The chest full of the medallions, the pirates staring, chanting and Barbossa holding_ _the knife. Then the cut_, she looked down at her hand, the scar was still there.

_The slap, Will coming to her rescue, more pirates on the Interceptor and the talk between Will._

_The battle,_ oh God, _that was one of the worst parts, the guns, Jack asking her about the medallion and Will, trapped below decks, the pirates pulling her off and Barbossa standing there, as if counting._

_Then in a flash, the ship was tiny little pieces and Will was on there_. She had seen Jack's face when it happened, it mostly said "NO!" but she smiled thinking of her reaction.

"_NO! You've got to stop it, stop it!"_ She had screamed above Barbossa's laughter.

"_Welcome back miss! You took advantage of our hospitality last time; it holds fair_ _now you the favor." He tossed her back into the crowd of pirates when she heard him._

"_Barbossa!" He had shouted. "She goes free!"_

"What's in your head boy?" 

"_She goes free."_

Yea, Barbossa let her and Jack go free, on a deserted island. That was when she saw the infamous Jack Sparrow nearly give up. She had a plan though and smiled as she thought of how she got her and Jack off the island. He may have saved her life before, but now they were even. _She burned the rum._ It was hilarious to see Jack's face and to hear all he cared about was the rum.

"But why is the rum gone?"'

_But the signal did get them off and then her Father didn't want to save Will_. After all he had done for her, he didn't want to save him. She could understand Norrington's reluctance, after all Will was his rival for her love, but not her Father's. Still, they went after him, but somehow _Jack convinced Norrington that Elizabeth would be safer in a cabin on the ship. Yea right, she wanted to save Will. _

_She did eventually and when she rescued the crew, they wouldn't go back, saying they needed to stick to the code. _

"_Hang the code…"_ She had said, but they didn't listen and sent her off in a rowboat on her own.

"_Bloody pirates!"_ _She muttered knowing Jack would be heartbroken without his ship that he had waited 10 years for. _

_When she got in the cave, Jack and Barbossa were fighting, and they were both cursed. She and Will didn't know whose side Jack was on at the moment, but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting rid of the cursed pirates. Together with Will, they did. _

_Then, the scariest part, Will knew the only way for Barbossa to die was to lift the curse, it all happened so fast, he ran, cut his hand, Jack was fighting but stopped in time to cut his hand and throw the medallion to Will. I was running to help him, but Barbossa drew his pistol, at that moment Jack drew his and there was the shot, loud, cold and hard._ _I stopped dead in my tracks, a thousand thoughts running through my head, I was wondering why I hadn't felt the pain. But it wasn't Barbossa's pistol that was fired, he never got the chance, it was Jack's. I never felt a greater sense of relief than at that moment. I realized I then owed Jack my life, again. I looked at Jack's eyes and saw everything, they basically said, "that's for everything, the mutiny, stealing me ship everything savvy?" _

"_Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said with all the confidence of a cursed human who could never die. _

_Once again Will told him, in that same defiant voice he had used when he tried rescuing me after the battle._

"_He didn't waste it." Barbossa turned and saw him drop both medallions into the chest. Barbossa said something to Jack and fell. _

_When we returned to the Dauntless, I could tell Jack was upset after learning his crew had sailed off, but he didn't say much. I guess he was pondering his fate when he returned to Port Royal. His hanging had been put off for too long according to Norrington. _

_Will pulled through again, after professing his love for me he rescued Jack from the gallows. I don't remember much, but it went something like this:_

"_I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you!"_

"_On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me,_ _by throwing in your lot with him! He's a pirate!"_ _My Father said_.

"_And a good man! If all that is accomplished here today is that the hangmen wears_ _two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it, at least my conscience will be clear."_ _Will said and I was so proud of him. _

"_You forget your place Turner!" Norrington said with his sword pointed to Will's face. _

"_It's right here, between you and Jack." _

"As is mine", I said making it clear that I felt as strongly about Jack as Will.

To make a long story short, Jack got away and Will and I were together. I had fallen in love with a pirate.

"Elizabeth, what are you thinking about?" It was Will.

"Just our last adventure with Jack."

"Ah," said Will, "How about you think about it in the morning? It's late, lets go to bed." I agreed with my husband and walked off to bed.


	2. Chapters 4, 5, & 6

Chapter 4- Various Agreements St. Vincent 

"Ana, wake up luv…" Jack gently nudged Anamaria awake.

"Um….leave me be…I'll take the helm when you're too drunk to do it…" Ana mumbled as she tossed and turned.

"Ana, it's morning. I'm not drunk, not yet, at least I don't think so…but Ana, we need to talk about some things."

"Huh? Oh, oh, yea, good morning to ye Jack. I'm sorry, I was in such a deep sleep as it was. What things do we need to talk about?"

"Luv, I was thinking…"

"Oh, Jack, you didn't hurt ye-self, did ye?"

Jack gave her a look and then said playfully, "Not too much…"

Ana laughed and gave him one of her looks. "Oh, Jack, whatever am I going to do with ye?"

"Don't know at the moment…but as long as you don't slap me, I should be fine."

Ana laughed again. "Jack, I have to say that ye are the only person I know that could make me laugh. Now, on to more serious matters before we forget why ye woke me up in the first place."

"Well, the way I figure it, there are still a few questions unanswered. So, if you'll go to at least one or maybe two people depending on how it works out."

"All right, who do you want me to go to?"

"Well, do ye remember that Mrs. Harrison? The one who was having a shouting match with that gentleman?"

"Aye, ye want me to see her? And who will you go see?"

"Aye, see her, get some questions answered and then come back here. I'll come back as soon as I see that gentleman, and find out who he is. Then, you and I both will go see the man of great importance who needs me help, savvy?"

"Aye." Anamaria said but as Jack walked to the door, she added, "Jack, be careful, please, if not for your sake, but mine."

"Ana, luv, you're forgetting something very important."

"And what would that be?"

Jack flashed her a grin and simply said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Then he turned and left.

Ana sighed and yelled, "Aye, but ye can't very well be a Captain if ye are dead."

"I've been dead before luv, remember I was cursed at one point!" He yelled back and hastened out the door and down the stairs so he couldn't hear Ana's response to that one.

Ana sighed again and thought, well, might as well find this Mrs. Harrison.

Ana decided the best place to find a town gossip would be where all the action was, either the harbor or one of the many shops. The harbor would be her last choice if she didn't find the women elsewhere.

Wait! There she is! Now, I'll follow her and find a nice stopping point to ask me questions. Ana thought to herself.

She followed the women to her home and Ana, being the smart lass she was, went around back. Much to Mrs. Harrison's surprise, there was a woman sitting on her bed, not just any woman, mind you, but she appeared that of a pirate.

"Miss," Mrs. Harrison said not really knowing how to address Anamaria. "Whatever are you doing on my bed? And how did you get in my house? Who are you?"

"Ye may not know who I am, but I for sure know who ye are. You're Mrs. Harrison, I recognized you as the one who was yelling at some gentleman about church. Oh, yes, the questions are for me to ask and you to answer." Anamaria said very bluntly.

"I see, please don't hurt me. I promise I'll answer every one of your questions to the best of my ability. Just leave me be after that. I do know a great deal about people" Mrs. Harrison pleaded.

Good gracious does this woman not know how to stand up for herself at all? This should be easier than I thought. Anamaria smiled inwardly to herself.

"All right then, me first question. What do you know about that gentleman you were yelling at? What's his name?"

"Well, miss, you see, Mr. Edwards is one of the wealthiest members of our colony next to the governor that is. He mostly keeps to himself, but don't get me wrong, he's sociable. And available." She hinted.

"I find no humor in your suggestion. I have someone thank you. Now, what about the governor?" Ana pressed.

"Well, he is available too. But I don't think you wanted to know that. He is the governor."

"Yes, I've established that he is the governor. Hence the name: Governor."

"Yes, I imagine you would. Well, that's all I really know about him."

"One more and I'll be on my way. Clogsworth, former pirate, what are his relations with the prominent members of society?" Ana didn't trust Clogsworth at all, she prided herself on being a good judge of character and as far as she could tell, the man had none. Jack acted like he trusted him, but then it could have been an act. He's Jack after all. Still, Ana had seen these things before. A former pirate works for the higher officials to catch other pirates and before you know it, the pirate is dancing the hemp-man's jig.

"Well, that's all I know about him too, although, I have seen him and Mr. Edwards together on occasion. Are you done now?"

"Aye, thank ye for your help. I appreciate it. I'll show myself out." Ana left the house with a million thoughts running through her head.

Jack could be running into a trap, especially if he went to see Clogsworth I have to warn him. I can't lose him.

Ana then broke into a run towards the Tavern, not knowing she would be intercepted.

"Mr. Edwards, sir, I got her."

"Clogsworth, how dare you approach me on the street, especially when I'm on the way to see the Governor. You said you have her? The bird?"

"Aye, and it was quite easy. Apparently the lass had other things on her mind, perhaps her Captain? And she did not notice us following her from the Tavern to Mrs. Harrison's. She was running and we made our move. Hit her over the head, with a mighty blow as that, she should be out cold. She's a tough one that lass, and we're not willing to take any chances."

"A wise decision. Now, remember what I said, should she cause any trouble," Edwards then looked his college straight in the eye and said, "Dispose of her the way you see fit. She won't really be of any use to us later."

"We could sell her. Make some money, instead of killing her. That seems so heartless."

"Mr. Clogsworth, as I recall you were once a pirate. You don't have a heart or at least you're not supposed to. Do as I say, kill her, or you'll be the one that's dead along with the girl. I'm not afraid to carry out the job myself, if it gives me the promotion I want."

"Mr. Edwards, I don't believe ye have a heart either. 'Cept for that position. Ah, yes, men like you are money and power hungry and will do anything to get where you want to be. Not caring a bit about a poor girl like that."

"My temper is rising. I care about my promotions and myself no one else. Is that clear? No, be on your way before I pull out my sword and run you though!"

Clogsworth couldn't believe it. Edwards was turning evil, of course he had something to avenge with Captain Jack anyway. And he would not rest until that was settled.

Governor Jackson looked out to the harbor and sighed. Only a day had passed. Two more until Swan and Norrington would arrive. What if everything went wrong before then?

"Milord, you have a visitor." A servant said.

_Goodness, do they ever tire of saying that?_ Thought Jackson.

"Mr. Edwards, how good to see you. My, you look a bit upset, whatever is the matter?"

"Good morning Governor, if we may dismiss the formalities. We have a situation on hand."

"Involving Sparrow?" A thousand thoughts ran through the Governor's mind.

"Aye, it would be better if we could talk in a more private place. And then perhaps you could see the situation for yourself."

"Of course, Mr. Edwards, we can do that."

"Come with me then." Edwards and Jackson went into the library.

Where am I? What happened? Oh, my head, it hurts. Anamaria lay on a barn floor, with her eyes barely open because of the pain throbbing in her head.

" 'Ello puppet." Her captor said.

I recognize that voice. I can't place it, where have I heard it before. Wait, there are

two more voices. Is that? No, yes, 'tis Clogsworth. I never trusted him and now if I guessed right, they somehow captured me. OK, I was walking from Mrs. Harrison's house when I heard a noise and I turned and everything went black.

"Leave her as she is for now. I have to go see Mr. Edwards again and perhaps the Governor. Don't move her, remember, we don't want the bird, just the Sparrow."

"Just the Sparrow"? Oh, no, Jack was walking into a trap. I should have known, Clogsworth was never to be trusted in the first place. Oh, Jack, please pull one of your famous…whatever you call 'em's and get out of this one. I'll help ye as soon as I can. Ana silently prayed.

"Aye, sir. Your cousin and our Captain Barbossa would have been proud."

Clogsworth was Barbossa's cousin? What? This is something I wasn't expecting. Jack…is in even more trouble now.

"I'm sure, Barbossa and I were never on the best of terms. Anyways, I've got business to deal with. I'll doubt she'll cause you any trouble Pintel, Ragetti, especially with that blow to her head." Ana could hear Clogsworth's evil laughter as he left the room.

Pintel and Ragetti? I thought they were arrested. Norrington had them both, along with the rest of that crew in jail. How did they escape and how did they get on St. Vincent? There are so many questions and… Anamaria drifted into unconsciousness as thoughts of her Captain and escape whirled around in her pounding head.

**Chapter 5—Surprises! **

Jack walked the short distance from the tavern to Clogsworth's little house. Upon arriving and seeing that he wasn't there, Jack went ahead in. After waiting about 15 minutes, he got bored and decided to see whose side Clogsworth was on. He didn't have to look far. There was the letter, which Jack picked it up and read:

My dear friend and associate, Mr. Clogsworth,

It is of utmost importance that I call upon your services. As you can see I am in dire need of your assistance concerning a certain notorious pirate. I can not relay all the details, however I have been informed that the said pirate has arrived just this morning. It also has been noted that you have helped the government of St. Vincent in the past on these matters.

The details are few and far between and I am about to go see the Governor. I will tell him all I know and get his advice. However, you know as well as I, that Governor Jackson will probably not do anything about it at all. If I were Governor, things would be different, but I will not go into that.

It is imperative that you respond immediately to my request. And also remember that when I am Governor, you will have all the modern conviences of our society. Of course, I will be Governor after catching this pirate. See me tonight and I will inform you of everything. I am offering you a very large amount of money if you are willing to help me. I know your services are not inexpensive.

Once again, I thank you for your service to the Crown.

Your friend, and servant,

Tobias Edwards

Jack put the letter down, a plan forming in his mind. But, he didn't have time to think very long, as he heard the door being opened.

_Let's see, I have to get some things together and then I'll be on my way out of here. If I leave in time, Edwards will only be able to kill the girl and perhaps capture his pirate. I'll be home free, and still have my life. _Clogsworth thought. Clogsworth then saw the letter opened and laying out in plain view near the window. He reached for it, but a sword was slapped down on top of his hand.

"Captain Jack? I didn't know ye were here." Clogsworth replied nervously.

"Ah, really mate? I beg to differ." Jack replied with a stare, that if looks could kill, Clogsworth would be dead.

"Now, Captain, there's no need to have hard feelings. I'm sure ye bonnie lass will be fine" What?_ Ana, where was she? What happened?_ Jack thought.

Clogsworth then reached behind him for his sword. They parried.

"You know what you're doing, mate."

"Of course Cap'n, I used to be a pirate."

"But now, you're working for the good guys?"

"Only because they pay better."

Jack then saw his moment and sprung forward, knocking Clogsworth's sword out of his hand. Jack then pinned him up to a wall with his sword right next to his neck.

"Now, tell me mate, where is Anamaria? What have you done with her?"

"I swear, Captain, no harm has come to her yet. She is being held on the outskirts of Mr. Edward's properties. That's all I know." Clogsworth said pleadingly.

"Mate, I swear, if one hair on her head is out of place, and you so much have touched her, I'll slit your throat, savvy? Ye know me, as a pirate, I don't kill a man in cold blood, unless I have to. Up 'till now, I haven't. But you may change things." Jack said coldly and threateningly.

"Captain, fear is not in my vocabulary." Clogsworth said menacingly.

"Aye, it may not be, but 'tis in your eyes. TA!" Jack thrust his sword forward and then as quickly as he appeared; he disappeared.

Clogsworth then realized he had little time, he had to get to the barn and dispose of Anamaria, so he could avenge his cousin's death. _Sparrow killed me cousin, Barbossa and to get even I'll kill his bonnie lass. Then I'll get out of here._

Jack ran back to the Tavern, just to make sure Ana hadn't already gotten away. He walked up to the bartender and asked, "Mate, have ye seen me girl and first mate, Anamaria?"

"Sorry, Captain, I can't say that I have. Earlier right after you left, some men were asking about her."

"Who?" Jack inquired.

"Clogsworth for one, didn't recognize the other two, though. One had a wooden eye that kept falling out and the other had an extreme lack of hair. From the looks of things, they appeared to pirates. I've seen my share of them, so I would know."

"Thanks mate, you've been a huge help." _Pintel? Ragetti? How did they escape? I hope Ana is all right. _Jack thought.

Night was beginning to fall as Jack made his way to Mr. Edwards home, however he stopped when he heard someone calling his name.

"Mr. Sparrow, I have a request that you are to come see the Governor." A servant informed him.

"I don't have time right now, I'm rather busy, I'll see him tomorrow and it's Captain mate." Jack said quickly and walked off.

**Chapter 6- Who is on whose side?**

Norrington was pleased that his ship was making good time. It should only be a few hours until they reached St. Vincent, if all went well.

"Good evening Commodore." It was Turner, ugh Norrington grimaced, and thought, doesn't_ he know to leave me alone? He got what he wanted and all I got that day was embarrassment. First Elizabeth declares her love for Turner and then the infamous Jack Sparrow escapes. I knew that day was going to be a bad one from the start._

"Good evening Mr. Turner. I'm sure if you had any questions about the voyage, Elizabeth would be more than welcome to answer them."

"Yes, I'm sure she would but the truth is Commodore, we are both quite anxious as to when we'll reach St. Vincent." _NO, _Will thought, _this isn't working out. I came up here to see if the Commodore still has any hard feelings towards me. But now, I don't feel like asking him. _

"In a few hours, now if that is all Mr. Turner, I do believe I'll turn in for the evening. Do give my best to Elizabeth. Good night."

"I shall," Will told the Commodore as he walked off.

Anamaria woke up and found that most of the pain she felt in her head was gone. _Good, _she thought, _now I can get out of here and find Jack. _ As she looked around, she saw Pintel and Ragetti just sitting, and talking, from the looks of things, they seemed to be arguing and not paying the least bit of attention to her. She continued to look around for the best escape route. But all she saw was the door, to get to it, she would have to get by her captors. _Well, there's nothing like a good fight after being out cold for a few hours, or was it hours? Oh well, here goes. _ Ana then picked up a very large stick and decided, since she could find her sword and pistol, she would have to borrow (without asking) one of her captors.

"When are we going to get our money, Pintel? I want to buy me new glass eye. You know this is just like what we done…" Ragetti said but Pintel cut him off.

"Ugh, as soon as bloody Clogsworth gets back, you idiot!" Pintel replied with an exasperated look.

Ana sneaked up behind them and said, "Hello mates!"

They both turned around in total shock that she was up and reached for their swords. The fight begin, of course it didn't last that long. Ana hit Ragetti in the back of the head causing him to shout out, "Me eye!" and chase after it.

_Well, _she thought, _that's one down, one to go. _

"Ugh, you idiot! We need to keep the puppet here! Come back here!"

"Sorry Pintel, but I do believe he is busily looking for his other eye and I'm looking for a sword."

Ana knocked Pintel's sword out of his hand and knocked him over the head.

"That's for the knot you put on me head." She grabbed his sword and left Ragetti looking for his eye. She then saw him run up to Pintel and exclaim, "Look mate, I found it! I found me eye."

"Ugh, you stupid, bloody, pirate!"

Ana smiled to herself and as she walked out of the barn, she realized that the sun was coming up. She could faintly see the harbor and a ship just coming into it. Though she couldn't see it that well, she saw the Union Jack flying high atop it and it looked strangely like the _Dauntless._ _No, it can't be. Oh, well, no time for that. Now I have to find Jack. _

She found a path that lead to town and quickly ran, sword in hand. Little to her knowledge, Jack was coming down another path in search of his First Mate.


	3. Chapter 6 continued

**Chapter 6 continued**

Jack stopped running for a moment as he caught sight of a new ship in the harbor. He hadn't had time to tell his crew to sail for Tortuga because everything had happened so fast. However, this ship looked like the _Dauntless_. The _Dauntless_, wait, if it was here, that would mean that Norrington was here as well. And that would also mean that Jack's crew was in danger; but not only his crew, Ana was in danger as well. All this for a bunch of bloody letters someone had to send him.

_No time for much thought now, I have to find Ana._ Jack thought as he opened the door to the barn, hoping beyond hope that Ana was all right. He put one hand on the handle and the other grasped his sword, Jack was prepared for anything. He flung the door open and found…no one.

Where is she? Wondered Jack.

"Pintel, we might as well tell Clogsworth that we let her escape. I'm tired and hungry."

"Will you just shut up? Wait, look! Is he supposed to be doing that?" Pintel motioned to Jack as he entered the barn.

"That's Jack Sparrow." Ragetti told him.

"What? Well, come on!"

They both followed Jack into the barn.

"Where did he go?" Ragetti asked.

Meanwhile Jack had time to hide himself and see exactly who would come in. At that point, Pintel caught a glance of Jack out of the corner of his eye. "There!" He shouted, grabbing his companion. Jack saw them and drew his sword.

_In the Harbor _

"Perhaps, Governor Swan, I should send for a carriage." Norrington suggested as they walked off the ship.

"I don't think that will be necessary Commodore, however I thank you for your thoughtfulness. I do believe we can walk to Governor Jackson's estate. It shouldn't be far. "

As Elizabeth half-listened to her Father's babbling about the weather and how walking is good for your health, she looked at the harbor and saw a very familiar ship. "Will," she said, "Look, Jack is here, there's the _Black Pearl_! We have to find him before the Commodore does!"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I agree, Let's go on ahead." Will said readily.

"Elizabeth Swa…Turner, I mean, come along now. You've fallen behind. Hurry now, I must see the Governor." Her Father reprimanded.

"Will, whatever we do, don't let on to them that we know Jack is here." Elizabeth quietly whispered, hoping that Norrington hadn't noticed the _Pearl_ yet. Of course, you have to wondr why he wouldn't since Sparrow was the cause of their visit or was he?

The foursome were walking briskly to the Jackson's estate when they saw what looked to be a very old sailor, perhaps a pirate at one point, running directly in their path. They quickly moved out of the way, everyone except Norrington. Clogsworth ran straight into Norrington, knocking him to the ground. This whole episode made Elizabeth want to burst out into laughter; Norrington—the pirate hater—knocked down by one, however she was able to contain her laughter in ladylike giggles. This caused Will to laugh as well, and also draw a stern look of disapproval from her Father.

"You should watch where you're going. You could have injured me, and I don't think you would have wanted to injure a commodore such as myself." Norrington told Clogsworth sternly.

"I'm sorry mate, you see, I'm in a hurry, I'm on my way to catch a pirate. Please pardon me." Clogsworth walked off almost as quickly as he came, trying to avoid the Commodore's questions.

"Catch a pirate? Whatever do you suppose he meant by that?" Governor Swan mused.

Elizabeth and Will knew exactly who he was talking about—Jack—and they knew that Jack must be getting into some sort of trouble.

_St. Vincent—Governor Jackson's estate_

"Mr. Edwards, I thank you for your concern and I will put more thought into the situation you have told to me. However, I don't believe I'll be able to see it now. I have received word that the _Dauntless_ has arrived and I need to speak with Governor Swan."

"I understand completely, Governor, I'll take care of the situation." Mr. Edwards then left for his house, where he was supposed to meet Clogsworth.

"Milord, you hav…"

"Yes, yes, I know I have a visitor!" Governor Jackson told his servant..

"Yes Milord, but you have several. Governor Swan of Jamaica, his daughter, Elizabeth, her husband William Turner and Commodore Norrington of His Majesty's Royal Navy."

"Yes, thank you. Admit them."

They walked into the Governor's library, who at the sight of his visitors, all the irritability felt after Edwards visit suddenly disappeared. "My, Miss Elizabeth, you look extremely radiant."

"Thank you Governor Jackson. You are very kind."

"Governor Jackson," Swan said, "Let's dismiss formalities and talk about the matter that has arisen in your colony."

"Of course have a seat and I will explain everything." Jackson waited until they were all seated and then started his monologue.

"Well, It a few days ago when Mr. Edwards, my assistant informed me of Sparrow occupying our waters. You know most of this story, since it was in the urgent letter that I sent you a week ago asking you to visit my colony. I was worried, since I had heard rumors that Sparrow would strike here as well."

"Governor Jackson, if you don't mind me interrupting, where is Sparrow now?" Elizabeth inquired.

"That I don't know."

"What?" Norrington said in shock. "You mean to tell me you didn't pursue him?"

"No, Commodore I was simply letting him take of whatever business he had and then leave. Simple as that, really."

"No it's not, he is a pirate."

"And a good man! Begging your pardon, Commodore but I did have this discussion with Mr. Edwards earlier. Now, I would like to discuss what to do with him. He hasn't caused any trouble as of yet and I really don't think He intends to."

"I think it just happens that way," Will spoke up.

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement while Norrington just rolled his eyes in disgust.

The Governor, listening the whole time, now spoke up and asked, "Where is this Mr. Edwards? Can't we meet him?"

"Mr. Edwards had a situation to take care of, he may return, but I doubt it. You'll meet him in time though." Jackson stated, thinking it odd as well, that Edwards was not present at this discussion. He had left rather suddenly.

"Father, I really don't think that Will or I will be of any use in this discussion. If you don't mind we would like to walk around and explore the harbor a bit."

"Yes, yes, by all means Elizabeth, enjoy your time here and let me worry about pirates."

"Thank you, come along Will," she then whispered, "Let's find Jack."

_Mr. Edwards' Estate _

"Mr. Edwards, sir…" A servant started to say but Edwards cut him off.

"Not now, I'm rather busy! Leave me be." Edwards ran into his library, he felt as if someone was watching him, but shrugged it off as nerves. But he could swear he heard someone else in the room.

" 'Ello Mr. Edwards. I hear you mostly keep to ye-self, but I'm hoping that you won't need much persuasion to answer me questions." A very strong voice said. He turned but saw no one.

"Who are you? And whence come you? Show yourself, you coward!" He challenged.

"Coward? Oh, Mr. Edwards, I do believe you are mistaken; you are the cowardly one here. I can see you trembling, hear the fright in your voice. Ah, yes, I forgot cowards don't call upon a former pirate and make them turn traitor."

"If you're talking about Clogsworth, it was his decision, not mine. I simply sent him a letter."

"And the girl? What has become of her?" After this question was asked, the candle he had lit was blown out and since the curtains were drawn, there was very little light in the room.

"The girl is no longer my concern. I gave Clogsworth instructions to dispose of her and I was about to go see if he had my orders carried out. If he did, she should be dead by now."

"Apparently, Mr. Edwards, she has come back to life." Anamaria came out from her hiding place holding her sword.

Edwards gulped in fear, this lass was not to be crossed.

"Maybe you'll see things differently when one person decides if you live or die. However, I might let ye live if you tell where Jack is and why you want him to die?" Ana was slowly crossing the room and Edwards was slowly backing up.

"You can't leave Mr. Edwards. Earlier you said I was a coward. Once again, I believe ye were wrong. What? Are ye afraid of a poor pirate girl?"

Edwards could not find the words to say, the shock of seeing his bait he had set for Sparrow alive and the realization of his promotion and his life going down the drain was too much. He would not tell the girl what she wanted to know, no if she wanted him to fight like a man, he would. He drew his sword, to which Ana simply said, "Ah, now at least, we're getting some where."

He raised his sword to strike but she blocked it easily. He went down with it, she blocked it with perfect form. This girl was good, too good, Edwards was going to put her in her place.

"Is that all you know how to do?" Ana taunted just for the fun of it.

"No, actually I can do a lot more." The fight had begun.

"Show me! Obviously, I must have missed fencing school that day."

"Really? I'll show you." They parried for what seemed like eternity to Edwards but was in reality about 5-10 minutes. Ana had the upper hand the whole time and using a trick she learned from Jack, she knocked Edward's sword out of his hand. He bent down to pick it up but stopped when he felt cold metal on his neck. He stood up slowly and Ana said, "Thanks for the warm-up fight mate. Now, me information. Where is Jack?"

"I don't know."

"You lie! Where is he?"

"Unfortunately, I speak the truth. Of course, you could always check back at the barn."

"It's a trap."

Edwards laughed and replied, "Maybe."

"If it is, and Jack and I end up getting caught, we will not go to our death alone. You'll come with us. TA!"

Ana left through the door. Edwards meanwhile slumped to the floor in relief that he had survived this awful ordeal.

_Someday, I will be Governor and I will fear no one. They will fear me. I will have the power to hang anyone I wish. Starting with Sparrow, well, I guess it is off to the barn again._


	4. Chapter 7Surprise help from an unlikely ...

**Chapter 7—Surprise help from an unlikely source**

Will and Elizabeth were walking quickly, right now they had no clue where to even start looking for Jack or even how much time they had before Norrington joined in on the hunt.

"Will, where do you suppose we start?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"Why. I have no clue. You know that Mr. Edwards your father asked about?"

"Yes, well, I don't know him, but I do know who he is. Why do you ask? What could he possibly have to do with Jack?" Elizabeth replied.

"I don't know but perhaps if we found him, he could tell us. The fact that he wasn't at Governor Jackson's home must mean he was elsewhere, am I correct?"

"Yes Will, but I don't see where you going with all this." Elizabeth said rather hesitantly.

"Elizabeth, darling, think. This Mr. Edwards sounds like the kind of man the Commodore is. One who hates piracy; at least that's what the Governor implied."

"True. But he only implied that; still at this point, I guess it's a start."

"Ah, good. Let's go find him."

Anamaria was walking back to the barn, hoping that Jack was there and it wasn't a trap. Still, if it was, she could probably get herself out of it. She was so busy thinking and walking that she didn't notice the two very familiar figures walking towards the house she was trying to get away from.

_Was it? Yes, 'tis William Turner and Elizabeth. Whatever are they doing here? _ "Mr. Turner! Miss Elizabeth!" Anamaria yelled.

"Anamaria", Elizabeth said with relief, "I do hope you're all right. When I heard Jack was here, I feared the worst. Speaking of Jack, where is he?"

"That's what I want to know." Ana said, " I've been looking for him for a while. So much has happened and Jack hasn't even settled what he set out to do in the first place. You aren't going to see Mr. Edwards, are you?"

"Why yes, we were." Will said. "We're on our way now. Tell me Anamaria, is that his estate?"

"Aye, but I don't think ye want to be going there. That Edwards is an awful man, worse than Norrington I think. He's the one who's after Jack and He's also the one who hired Clogsworth to get rid of me and Jack."

"Clogsworth?" Will asked.

"Aye, Clogsworth, a former pirate, now he works for Edwards. They both can't be trusted."

Elizabeth then turned to Will and said, "We're wasting time; let's go with Anamaria and find Jack. Leave Mr. Edwards be."

"A wonderful idea darling. Come on Anamaria, lead the way."

_In the barn _

"Long time, no see. I thought for sure that Norrington had you both put in jail." Jack said to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Well, ye thought wrong Cap'n. We got out and we're not willing to say how. Now we're here trying to earn our keep." Pintel replied, not really watching Jack but getting angry at the fact that they hadn't really earned any "keep" save for a few shillings.

Ragetti basically spoke Pintel's thoughts, "Yea, keep. Pintel all we've earned is a few shillings. I wish we could be pirates again. Then maybe I could buy me new glass eye. This one still hurts something awful."

Jack could kind of see what they were getting at. "Sorry mates, no matter how much you want to be pirates, ye aren't setting a bloody foot on me Pearl."

"Fine! We can get our own ship." Pintel retorted childishly.

This made Jack smile and say, "Ah, maybe but who will you get to captain it?"

"Enough of this", Pintel shouted angrily as he avoided Jack's question, "Let's get him!"

Pintel then realized that Jack's bloody first mate had taken his sword so he grabbed Ragetti's. "Hey! What am I supposed to fight with?"

"Find something, you idiot! Hurry he's getting away!"

Governor Jackson's Estate 

"You see, Governor Jackson, this "Captain" Sparrow as he likes to be called is a very notorious pirate. Contrary to what you may have heard., all pirates are a danger and a disgrace to our king." Norrington said.

"But I hardly believe that Commodore. I don't really think that Sparrow is as dangerous as he is made out to be. I think he has an image, so to speak." Jackson retorted, politely of course.

"Governor Swan, you have been very quiet during our conversation." Norrington said pointedly to Swan.

"Oh, yes, yes, Commodore. I'm tired from our journey and this endless array of questions that don't seem to have any answers at 'tall."

"Yes, well, perhaps you should retire. I shall do so myself. A little nap before dinner cures all restlessness is what I've heard." Jackson said with an added yawn for effect.

Norrington was about to add something when much to his surprise a servant entered and said, "Milord, you…" but was rudely pushed aside.

"Elizabeth, is that entirely proper of you to…?" Swan once again reprimanded his daughter.

"Father, I'm sorry, but I…" Elizabeth started to say but stopped when Anamaria barged in.

"All right, where is he? Where is Jack, Commodore?"

"I don't believe I know miss, but I'm also looking for him." Norrington said.

"Of course ye are, but not for the same reason as I!"

" Milord, Mr. Edwards is here and wishes to be admitted. He says it's urgent."

The servant told Governor Jackson.

"Well, uh…" Jackson tried to think of something to say while his eyes traveled the room, looking at all his visitors. The Commodore and Governor Swan shocked at Elizabeth's behavior. Elizabeth, practically panting, along with her companion who had her sword and looked to be a woman pirate. To top it all off, there was Turner, behind them, also holding his sword. But then there was Edwards, what would he say to him. He had to think of something and fast, he decided to pull one of Edwards' tricks while leading the Turners and the pirate out the back.

"You may tell Mr. Edwards that I'll be with him shortly." The servant nodded and left.

"And what of us? Are ye just going to turn me over to that fiend Edwards?" Ana asked bluntly.

"Why no in Heaven's name, I would not do such a thing. If you could please go out the back, without Mr. Edwards seeing you. Unfortunately, I can't tell you where Captain Sparrow is because I don't know, but I'll help you all I can." Jackson said.

"Governor, with all due respect, is that wise?" Norrington asked.

"Commodore, We shall see you later. We are much obliged to you Governor Jackson." Will said and grabbing his wife's arm and Ana's he lead them out the door.

"Commodore, I do hope Elizabeth will be safe. Perhaps you should go and keep an eye on her?" Governor Swan told rather than asked Norrington.

"Of course, Governor, my pleasure." Norrington abruptly turned and walked out the door.

"Good day to you Governor Jackson. I didn't know you had visitors…" Edwards said looking straight at Governor Swan and then turning implying Norrington.

"Good day Mr. Edwards. Do let me introduce you to Governor Swan of Jamaica. He arrived this morning. Would you like some tea?"

Edwards said his good day to Swan who simply nodded and he turned to Jackson and sated, "Governor, I don't want tea. I want answers."

"Well, Mr. Edwards, I do believe you came to the wrong person. You know I don't have any answers. But I would like some from you."

"I don't have any answers either…" Edwards replied nervously.

"Oh, you don't? Well…" Jackson was interrupted as Swan said, "Gentlemen, this is becoming a very circuitous conversation. Let's not discuss this subject any further. I'm sure that whatever Commodore Norrington finds out, he will let us know immediately."

"Yes, I do suppose you're right." Jackson told Swan.

"Commodore Norrington? Was that the fellow who just walked out? Where was he headed?" Edwards asked very nervously.

"Why, I do believe to follow young William Turner and Captain Sparrow's pirate lass to I don't know. Would like some tea?" Jackson said to Edwards.

"NO, FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT ANY TEA! Oh, do excuse for my outburst, I'm under a lot of stress. I do think I need to be going I have some very urgent business to take of. Good day to you both." Edwards finished while walking very fast out the door. His plan was slowly unraveling.

"Well, whatever do you suppose could have brought that on?" Governor Jackson thought out loud.


	5. Chapter 8Complications and Agressive Neg...

**Chapter 8—Complications and Aggressive Negotiations **

Will, Elizabeth and Ana reached the barn and heard the clanging of swords. Jack was the first thought in their minds.

"Will, we have to do something!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Stay here! I'll go in first and then if I need help you both come in."

"Aye, but Will, watch out Pintel and Ragetti are in there." Ana warned him. She and Elizabeth waited eagerly outside the door for they were planning on coming in directly behind Will, after all they didn't want him to have all the fun.

_In the Barn_

Will walked in, quickly taking in his surroundings, he saw Jack and another pirate fighting with swords, but there was no sign of Pintel and Ragetti anywhere. _Where are they?_ Wondered Will.

"Will!" He heard Elizabeth shout. He turned and saw a very well dressed man behind him brandishing a sword. He drew his and blocked the blow.

_Clang, clang, and clang, _the sound of metal against metal rung thickly through the air.

Meanwhile Ana and Elizabeth had found Ragetti once again searching for his eye. Ana rolled her eyes and drew her pistol. She handed it to Elizabeth and "Keep an eye on both of 'em. I need to help Will and Jack." Elizabeth nodded and pointed the gun at Pintel and Ragetti who simply said, "Parlay?"

Jack had looked and saw Ana running to the door. _She's safe. Wait, don't tell me I did all of this for nothing?_ Jack thought.

Norrington had just arrived, however, which was the reason Ana was running to the door. Would he fight or help? Whose side was he anyway? These questions were running through her mind as she faced the Commodore with his drawn sword.

Norrington had decided, since she was a pirate after all, to fight. He was surprised though to see Turner fighting what looked to be a gentleman.

"Ah, Commodore I knew you could resist a good fight. Come now, I do believe Mr. Edwards is the one who is against us." Ana stated.

"But you're a pirate and I'm bound by the law. I have my duty to fulfill."

"So, Mr. Edwards, I'm glad to see that you have found it in your busy schedule to come join us!" Jack said to the man who fighting with Will.

"Mr. Edwards?" Will said with surprise.

"Aye, 'tis the one and only. Clogsworth, hurry up and kill Sparrow. We're running out of time!"

"Mr. Edwards, I don't want no part of this anymore. I brought back your letters and you can keep yer money!" Clogsworth said.

"Then why are still fighting with the Cap'n if you gave it up?" Edwards asked between blows of Will's sword.

"Because I have something of me own to avenge and I don't want no part of 'elping ye promote ye-self!"

_The letters? They could prove that Mr. Edwards is the bad guy. I'll get them. But what about the Commodore? _Ana thought to herself a plan forming in her mind as she spotted the letters. "Oh, Commodore, I do believe that you should check on Elizabeth. She might be in danger."

"Yes, Elizabeth." Norrington said and dropped his sword, while running in the direction of where Elizabeth was.

"Good, she can handle him better then I can." Ana muttered.

Meanwhile Will had the upper hand in his fight and knocked Edward's sword out of his hands. Edwards ran to pick it up when he saw Ana go for the letters. Those were more important anyway for Turner was helping Jack with Clogsworth.

Clogsworth saw Ana running for the letters, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Jack saw her too and he knew how to get his revenge. Jack dropped his sword for a moment while Will was running behind Clogsworth. Clogsworth turned and kicked him, knocking him to the ground. Somewhere in the distance he heard a women yell, "Will! Commodore, we must help him!"

Clogsworth didn't let that distract him as he drew his pistol and aimed it directly at Anamaria. Jack drew his.

Ana saw him, she looked down the cold, hard barrel of his pistol and she saw his finger twitch. There was nothing she could do; nowhere she could run to in that second. She froze, which was odd for someone like her.

It all happened so fast, the trigger was pulled.

**BANG! BANG!**

The smoke cleared slowly.

_Oh my God! _A thousand thoughts ran through Ana's mind one of which was _two shots? Was it possible that someone had shot Clogsworth as well? But he still fired his pistol. _

A wave of relief fell over her as she realized that Jack had fired his pistol. Ana heard someone shout out in pain and wondered why she hadn't felt any. She realized that the person Clogsworth had shot was not the one he intended to. He didn't kill Edwards, he had only hit him in the hand. Apparently Edwards had gotten in front of Ana unaware that someone had a gun aimed at her. He was intent on the letters and in doing so paid no attention at all to Clogsworth; when he reached in front of Ana, he reached in front of the bullet.

But what about the other shot that was fired? Jack didn't miss for it had hit Clogsworth in the chest. He glanced at Jack's cold, hard face, once more before he fell, the last thoughts in his mind being you don't cross a Sparrow.

"Ana, love, are you all right?" Jack asked.

"Of course Jack, I'm always all right. I'm a pirate."

"_Captain_, luv_, captain_." He reminded her.

"Will! Are you all right? I was so worried."

"Elizabeth, I'm fine, I just had the wind knocked out of me is all. Commodore." Will said looking at them both.

"Well Mr. Turner, Elizabeth, I'm relieved to find both of unharmed and also relieved to find the last two prisoners of Barbossa's crew. They escaped me last time, but they won't this time."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances both wondering what the Commodore would do about Ana and Jack.

"Of course you are both probably wondering what I'm going to do with Sparrow. If you would both please come with me back to His Excellency's estate, we will discuss this matter further." Norrington ordered to Ana and Jack. Jack clasped his hands together and said, "Thank you Commodore. In fact we were both heading that way earlier."

"We were?" Ana asked in surprise.

"Yes luv. Lead the way Commodore." Jack stated.

"Yes of course. Come along." Norrington said with growing curiosity as to why Jack Sparrow would be going to see the governor.

All during this conversation no one was paying attention to Edwards who despite the injury to his hand had quietly left the barn.

"Will, Commodore, where has Mr. Edwards gone to?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Why, I don't know dear. Jack have you seen him?" Will asked Jack.

"No, why that bloody…"

"Jack", interrupted Ana, "We need to be going."

"Aye luv, you are right. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 9Answers to a vast array of ques...

**Chapter 9—Answers to a vast array of questions**

_Governor Jackson's Estate _

Night was beginning to fall as Governors Jackson and Swan finished their dinner. A knock was heard at the door to which Jackson said, "Admit whoever it is and show them into the library if you please."

"Yes, milord." The servant said.

"Well, Governor Jackson, shall we go into the library?" Swan asked.

"Yes of course. Would you like a drink Governor? I have some wonderful Barbados rum."

"I'm sorry Governor Jackson, I don't drink. I gave that up a while ago to improve my health. But of course you're welcome to have a drink yourself, I don't mind." Swan told him reluctantly.

Governor Jackson's servant entered and said, "Milord, Commodore Norrington has a few guests that wish to speak with you."

"Yes thank you Evan. Go about your business and oh yes, if anyone else arrives don't admit and don't interrupt please."

"Yes, Milord as you wish."

"Ah, Commodore Norrington, Elizabeth, how are you darling? Will, I trust you and the Commodore took good care of Elizabeth for me." Governor Swan said to the group as they entered. He had no words however for the two other people who entered behind them.

"Yes Father, everything is fine. However Jack needs to discuss some things with Governor Jackson." Elizabeth reassured her father.

"Captain Sparrow. I do have a little idea of what this is about. Did you receive my letters?" Governor Jackson asked Jack.

"Yes, Governor I did. I was puzzled though as to what you wanted me to do and why you would ask me. I was on my way to ask you yesterday but I got a little sidetracked, what with Clogsworth and Edwards and all." Jack explained.

"Yes no need to explain. I too got sidetracked as you put it. I do believe however that you have already carried out what I wanted done. I will pay you immediately."

"But what did ye want Jack to do? It better be worth its share. He promised his crew that it would be." Ana spat out.

"I'll explain everything, once everyone is seated. This might take a while. You see, Mr. Edwards and I have never been on the best of terms so when I suspected him of going behind my back and plotting to become governor, I had to take action. I didn't really want you to kill him, just scare him a little.

Of course you will be paid. You see he was the type who boasted that he wasn't afraid of anyone, especially pirates for that matter. But I knew different and I knew that if a pirate would threaten him he would maybe sail back to England. He also knew that I would never contact a pirate, so I knew I was out of his suspicion there as well.

Therefore I contacted you, several times to be exact. When I didn't get a reply I wrote to Governor Swan. And when I heard rumors of Jack Sparrow pillaging nearby villages, I was worried you would plunder my colony as well. I couldn't put the lives of my people in danger.

However these stories have proven to be lies fed to me by Mr. Edwards, my assistant. I never knew it would come to this. Well, there is the explanation I trust you wanted Captain."

No one interrupted Governor Jackson as he spoke, all sat in awe at the story they had heard.

"But Governor, if you wanted to contact a pirate, why not that Clogsworth fellow? From what I heard, he used to be a pirate." Will told him.

"Yes, but I didn't trust him to be able to carry out what I wanted. I wanted a man I knew I could trust to do that. Captain Sparrow happened to be that man. Commodore, Governor Swan, I do hope that you don't think of me as corrupt. I only did this because the matter was getting out of hand. I swear I don't have any other contacts with any other pirates."

"Yes Governor, but…" Norrington was interrupted by Swan.

"Governor Jackson, hearing your story and seeing what a man Mr. Edwards truly was, I don't believe you were in the wrong. A little misguided, perhaps, but not in the wrong. Captain Sparrow is a good man despite the fact that he is a pirate." Governor Swan reassured his friend and hope that Sparrow would stay on the other side of the room…good man or not he was still a pirate and he still smelled like one.

"Well, now that's it's all over, let's celebrate, shall we? Captain Sparrow, I've heard of your love for rum, would like some?" Jackson asked.

"Governor, ye never have to ask, of course and pour some for me best first mate and girl, Anamaria."

"Governor Jackson, if you don't mind, I do believe I'll retire. Good night to all of you, Elizabeth."

"Good night father, see you in the morning."

"Governor Jackson, I do believe I'll retire as well, it's been a most tiring day. Good night." Norrington said and walked to the hall. As soon as Swan walked in the hallway, Norrington said, "Governor, with all due respect, I don't like this. Your friend or not he has a dealing with a pirate."

"Commodore, if you may recall, we all do, we sat in there and didn't arrest them. However, I heard that you caught two other pirates I think that's a good thing to come back to Port Royal with. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed, good night."

Norrington had once again lost when it came to Sparrow, _well, there is always next time. _


	7. Chapter 10Conclusions and a new twist

**Chapter 10-Conclusions and a new twist**

_In the town_

" There you are sir, treat that hand carefully though. It should be better in a about week." The doctor told the man who had come to see him but had already walked out.

_A week, ha, I thought I could catch Sparrow in a week. How could I have let him get away? Well, he won't get away for long. _Edwards thought as he made his way to the harbor.

_In the morning in the harbor_

"Well, Governor Jackson, as much as I want to stay I have to leave for Port Royal. I will come back and visit though. Thank you for letting us stay in your home." Governor Swan told his old friend.

"You're most welcome Governor. Thank you for coming and do have a safe voyage back. I daresay where is the Commodore?"

"I do think he is still sulking on the fact that we didn't arrest Sparrow last night."

"Ah, well give my compliments on catching the other pirates."

"Well, I must be going. Elizabeth! Mr. Turner! Come along, we have to board now. Thank you once again."

"Jack, stay out of trouble. Ana, make sure he does and do come to visit us in Port Royal as soon as you can." Elizabeth told Jack and Ana.

"Yes, and don't get too drunk in Tortuga." Will said half-jokingly to Jack.

"Of course not William, I never get too drunk, there never is a thing as getting too drunk, savvy?"

Ana rolled her eyes at her Captain and didn't reply; it wouldn't have helped.

"Elizabeth your father is calling us. We must be going, take care, give our best to your crew!"

"Bye!" Elizabeth said above her husband's statement.

_On board the Dauntless_

Norrington was pleased that his ship was once again making good time, he would be very glad when they were in Port Royal and he could get away from the Turners. They always brought back bad memories, just as they always brought around pirates.

"Will, what new adventure do you think Jack will drag us into next time?" Elizabeth inquired of her husband.

"Elizabeth, I have no clue, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, Will, you have been hanging around him too long." Elizabeth said laughingly as she wrapped her husband in a warm embrace and gave him a nice long kiss. She could hear her father's disapproving sighing of her behavior in the background. Ah, yes, life was indeed good.

_On board the Black Pearl_

"Well, Cap'n, how did it all go?" Gibbs asked.

"Quite well, Gibbs, set sail for Tortuga. Oh, yes don't disturb me, unless ye have to I'm very tired. Come along luv." Jack said quickly.

When they were in Jack's cabin, Ana wrapped her arms around her captain and said the words she had been meaning to say ever since she heard that shot fired.

"Jack, thank ye…for…saving me life."

"Ana, it was nothing. Ye would have done the same for me."

"Aye." But she didn't get a chance to say much more because Jack leaned in and kissed her. She didn't have to say anything their kiss said it for them.

"Jack…" She breathed barely above a whisper. Once again, she looked into his kohl-lined eyes and whispered, "I love ye, Captain."

"I know luv, I know. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. " He bent down and kissed her again. This time when they broke apart, he blew out the candle and the room was dark.

Captain and first mate slept peacefully, dreams of Tortuga in their heads; not knowing the stowaway that hid below decks and the next adventure that awaited them.

_El fin_

**Don't worry, there will be a sequel**!

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money and I don't own any of it Disney does…. too bad though…I wouldn't mind owning some of it…lol…..


End file.
